24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blue Rook/Help me ID this man
I've got it - all the appearances on this page are of stunt man Larry Rosenthal. I contacted Michael Hilow - the man you thought it was - and he told me it was Rosenthal. Hope that clears things up! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 16:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : What! Whoa, you're the best, man! This is huge. I really appreciate you looking into this for both me and the project too since this benefits every visitor. I've looked for images, and this guy really is hard to find with Google, but I found some info on none other than Memory Alpha to verify this. Thanks so much Simon! The irony is, Laurence Rosenthal is just one of many stunt actors who never seemed to have an image on IMDB, so his name was one of several that I had put aside as possibilities. But I'd been asking the wrong people all this time. : So, might I ask if you found Michael Hilow on Facebook, IMDB, YouTube, or another website; what did he say exactly? I came to see when I do outreach to crew and actors, they can either be as chatty or terse as anyone else. Tell me, and I'll let you know how I just made a (comparatively minor) discovery of the name for the Reggie Jordan airport cop: Lerma :) 18:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Good job SignorSimon. To make this party complete I found this. I think it's the same guy.--Station7 18:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) This is a colour picture, but to little. http://www.chapman.edu/sharedmedia/faculty_OC/Rosenthal_L.jpg --Station7 18:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : I can quote it in a sentence! :: "That's Larry Rosenthal, stuntman, in the photos on that page. :: Best, ::Michael" : That was the whole message, that I got via Facebook. I just googled his name and it was one of the first that came up. Not exactly chatty, but I think the "Best" suggests he wasn't being too stern. I'm interested to learn how you found out the name of the cop! I love getting rid of unnamed character - I see them as "uncategorised files" so it will be good to get one off that page (hence my wish to split the characters into each of their own articles). --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) SignorSimon and Blue Rook, you have brought on an idea :). --Station7 20:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Simon thanks a ton. I'll go through and add the appropriate links and pages. As for Lerma, I took a double-approach: first, I found some actor clips on YouTube for John Gleeson Connolly, and upon finding his 24 appearance, I simply asked the question in the "Comments" area. Second, I thought I found him on Facebook, and asked him if he'd be willing to field a 24 question for me (without actually asking it there). Remember that my accounts on Facebook and YouTube have nothing in common, no names like "Mike" or "Blue Rook". Then, yesterday, the Facebook person wrote back a single word: "Lerma". This means that the same guy controls the two accounts on the different websites (a good sign) and deduced correctly that it was the same person approaching him. In other words, he answered my direct YouTube question by replying to a simple greeting on FB. Not chatty at all, but who cares? Very helpful! : Station7, the fellow you have found appears to be a lawyer with the same name; it isn't the same fellow unfortunately but it doesn't really matter, since we have confirmed the 24 appearances. I'm glad to see we've inspired you on your next idea! 20:17, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, that lawyer did look a little bit like him.--Station7 20:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC)